Climate justice
Climate change injustice Those most responsible for climate change are not the same people as those most vulnerable to adverse climate change impacts. An equitable approach to climate change may be practically necessary to achieve a globally acceptable climate change solution. Resources *Climate Change Calendar from World Development Movement highlighting the injustice of climate change. According to WDM, "The poorest countries in the world, with 738 million people, make effectively no contribution to climate change, but it is those same people who face the worst consequences. 160,000 people are already dying every year due to climate change related diseases and billions will face drought, floods, starvation and disease." UK *Climate change, justice and vulnerability, Sarah Lindley et al., 24 November 2011, Joseph Rowntree Foundation *Collectively the G8 nations, which represent just 13 per cent of the world's population, are responsible for around 43 per cent of the world's greenhouse gas emissions. That's climate injustice, because climate change impacts most severely upon the world's poorest people. Source: Friends of the Earth Friends of the Earth, June 7 2007 Friends of the Earth, September 24 2007 *By the end of 8 January 2007, the average person in Britain will have already produced as much as the average person in the world’s poorest countries will all year. (The 50 Least Developed Countries (LDCs) are those judged by the United Nations to have the lowest indicators of socioeconomic development.) * By 10 January the average UK citizen will have already emitted as much as the average Kenyan will in a year. In sub-Saharan Africa an estimated 375,000 people have already died in the 21st Century due to illness caused by climate change. * By 9 February, the average UK citizen will have already emitted as much as the average Indian will in the whole year 3. If the whole world emitted at the same rate as India, there would be no climate change problem. India does not currently contribute to climate change. * By 6 March the average UK citizen will have already emitted as much as the average person from Ecuador. If the retreat of glaciers continues 50 million people in Latin America will lose their dry season water supplies. *Over 84% of the world’s population live in countries that emit less than Britain. In 1830 Britain began emitting more than the current sustainable level of 1.1 tonnes of per year. Britain currently emits 9.6 tonnes of per person per year. The average person in India emits 1.04 tonnes of per year. * In Kenya, Tanzania and Rwanda alone there are at least 7,800 deaths a year from climate change-related diseases. The 2004 floods in Bangladesh left 1,000 people dead, 30 million homeless, caused £4 billion in damage and lessons were suspended in 18,000 schools. Source: (for the above six) - World Development Movement Research UK *Climate change, justice and vulnerability, Sarah Lindley et al., 24 November 2011 *Procedural Justice and Local Climate Change Policy in the UK, project led by Dr. Derek Bell, Senior Lecturer in Politics at Newcastle University, February 2011 to June 2011. Global News 2007 *March 29 - Climate change set to overwhelm the world’s poor, Friends of the Earth International *February 2 - Evidence of Human-caused Global Warming "Unequivocal", says IPCC, UNEP press release. International climate scientists issue stark global warning, Urgent Action needed to prevent climate catastrophe. Friends of the Earth International. Climate change outlook bleak for poor, says anti-poverty agency ActionAid. ActionAid press release *EcoEquity * UK *What are the social impacts of climate change in the UK?, Joseph Rowntree Foundation *Climate change and social justice, Joseph Rowntree Foundation }} *Carbon Dioxide emissions by UK region *Environmental justice *Open CO2 References * World Development Movement press release Category:Sustpedia category:Climate change category:Ethics